Sing the Sorrow
by xBeautifulTragedy
Summary: After the war, the Death Eaters lost but they aren't giving up.  They try to get Draco back in with them, and as he stands there contemplating, he reflects back on him joining them for the first time, his struggles, and his growing romance with Hermione.
1. Miseria Cantare

_**A/N This is written for the 'Full Album Fic Challenge' **_

_**by Myles Long  
**_

_**Each chapter is inspired by a song on the album Sing the Sorrow by AFI.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: The lyrics used in the following chapters belong to AFI and Draco Malfoy (sadly) does not belong to me and neither do the rest of the characters. The lovely JK Rowling owns them all. Anyways, enjoy.(:

* * *

**_

**Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)**

"_Love your hate, your faith lost. You are now one of us. Nothing from nowhere I'm no one at all. Radiate. Recognize one silent call as we all form one dark flame. Incinerate."_

Draco stood in front of the small group that consisted of about seven other men who were all dressed in black.

They stood there silently for a few seconds before one of them stepped forward and spoke.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you recall what you promised to do all those years ago?" One of the Death Eaters spoke up. Draco recognized him not as one of the select few Voldemort had by his side when he was alive.

"I do." Draco said simply.

"Then you should know what we are here for today."

"I have an idea." Draco said as he looked around, trying to find a way out.

The Death Eaters formed a circle around him faster than he could react. They acted as if they were almost ready to pounce if he tried to make an escape.

Draco had to smile a bit. It seemed all too familiar to when he first became officially attached to the Death Eaters. The one night that destroyed his life.

* * *

_**5 Years Earlier.**_

Draco stood there surrounded by at least twenty other Death Eaters.

He recognized most of them. Avery, Knott, Goyle, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Dolohov, MacNair, and more.

Avery stepped forward. "Do you agree to the terms of the Death Eater ideals and goals and promise to fulfill your duties no matter what the request?"

Draco took in a shaky breath and spoke.

"Yes."

"The Malfoy family has long since been loyal to the Dark Lord and the fathers of your fathers have firsthand seen the destruction disobeying orders can bring." Avery said once again. "It would be a shame to dishonor that tradition would it not?"

"Yes."

"You realize that if you should ever betray your fellow Death Eaters in any way, it could lead not only to your death, but the death of the people you hold dearest to you."

"Yes."

"Knowing that, do you still accept the terms and truly desire to become a Death Eater _for life_? Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." He took a step closer.

Draco thought for a moment. If he said no, he would die and be a disgrace to his father and family. He had to say yes whether he wanted to or not.

"I accept."

"Very well then. Good choice boy." Avery said as he took out his wand and made his way over to the shaking boy.

"Hold out your arm." He said.

Draco held out his arm for the man.

He took it and pressed his wand against Draco's left forearm.

Draco felt as if he had been stabbed with a knife. He let out a whimper even though he tried his hardest to stay silent.

"Calm down boy. This is nothing compared to what you will face soon enough." Avery said in an annoyed tone.

Soon after, he put his wand back in his robes and stepped away from Draco.

He looked down at his arm and saw the all too familiar Dark Mark he saw on his father for so many years. The snake within the skull was moving from side to side as it burned his arm.

"Congratulations boy. You are now an official Death Eater. You are one of us."

"He's coming." Another Death Eater said quickly.

_Him?_

Draco saw a puff of black smoke appear behind the Death Eaters that were facing him.

Suddenly they parted and Draco realized who _he _was.

Voldemort.

"So Draco, you finally are a Death Eater now are you? Sorry I had to miss the ceremony but I had more pressing matters to discuss with your parents in fact." Voldemort's snake-like voice sent chills down Draco's spine.

Draco found he couldn't say anything, so he figured to simply nod.

Behind Voldemort came his father who was beaming. He seemed almost too proud.

His mother wasn't there, but it wasn't any different than what usually happened.

"Lucius, explain to Draco here what we discussed." Voldemort said again as he gently turned around to face Lucius.

"Yes my lord."

He walked over to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, we have a task assigned especially for you as a new recruit."

Instantly Draco perked up. It was his time, he had a job to do, he could finally make his father proud. That's all he wanted and that's all he has ever tried to do.

"Yes father?" Draco asked excitingly.

"You are to kill Albus Dumbledore."


	2. The Leaving Song pt 2

**The Leaving Song Pt. 2**

"_Break down and cease all feeling. Burn now what once was breathing. Reach out and take my heart away. I left it all behind and never said goodbye."_

They were all surrounded by fire, which they had caused.

Smoke arose and stained the black sky. The only light that shown for miles came from the red flames engulfing the house behind where Draco stood.

The screams he heard just moments before had seemed to linger in his ears no matter how hard he tried to shake the sound from his head.

He began to think they would be there for the rest of the night for he thought he wouldn't make it to see the sun rise.

The fire behind them seemed to grow by the second and soon they would be consumed by the red flames, unless they got out now.

* * *

_**4 Years and 11 Months Before.**_

It has been exactly one month after Draco had become an official Death Eater.

The only thing he has had to do was go to various meetings to plan strategies.

His father had been called out more than once through that time, but he was told to stay behind and stay at the Manor.

But this time was different. His left arm stung and he went to go find his father to await his orders.

For the first time his father told him to go with him to meet Voldemort along with the other Death Eaters.

Draco was ecstatic but scared out of his mind at the same time. His first mission alongside his father.

If he only knew what they had to do, he would have rather stayed behind.

After having the small meeting, they agreed on the house and left.

Draco apparated in front of a strange house and stood there for a few seconds.

About four more popping noises came from behind him as more Death Eaters joined him.

He turned around as his black robes billowed out behind him.

"Draco, lead the way." One of the Death Eaters said.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, which he figured to be his father.

He took a deep breath and went into the foreign home.

He burst open the door but found he couldn't go on.

Three of the Death Eaters pushed passed him to get fully inside the house.

His father stayed behind Draco and waited patiently for him to move.

"Draco, don't fail now. This is only your first excursion. There are many more to come. Get used to it."

Get used to it.

Draco's stomach churned at the thought. Get used to what? Breaking into people's homes and killing them?

He slowly walked forward but said nothing.

After a few seconds, screams were heard from upstairs, followed by laughter.

"The others were impatient. This was supposed to be yours. You got lucky this time but you won't be at the next." Lucius said as he turned around to leave.

Draco seemed frozen to the spot. People died in the house they were in, all because of him.

He turned around fast and walked out of the house.

The Death Eaters came pacing out of the house yelling different things to each other. Draco could hardly understand any of them but he caught an occasional "Filthy Mudbloods", "Deserve to die", and "Good job".

He was about to apparate back to the Malfoy Manor when one of them called to him.

"Oi! Boy! Burn the house down! Why keep their house up if it won't have any purpose now?" One of them shouted to him.

"Yes Draco. Since you didn't kill them, at least burn their house down." Lucius said in a very monotone voice.

It was hard to decipher whether he was simply annoyed, or if he meant it.

Draco turned around to face the house. His chest became tight as he lifted up his wand.

He tried to clear his mind and not think about it.

The house was empty. There's no need to keep anything there now.

He muttered a few words and flames shot out of his wand. The house instantly caught on fire and was up in flames in less than ten seconds.

The flames burned his eyes but he couldn't look away.

He knew what it meant to be a Death Eater, and he thought he could handle it. But he was wrong.

He knew what his father did and if he did it, Draco could do it too. That's what he always thought, and he wanted to follow in his footsteps.

He never knew it could be this hard.

He quickly apparated back to the Manor and went into one of the many rooms and just stood there.

Just a month ago, one little month, he was happy. It seemed so long ago.

He used to be free. But now he felt trapped.

He felt scared all the time.

He was always worried that he would feel that sharp pain in his left arm.

His mother walked in and linked her fingers in his.

Draco had been so lost in thought, he wasn't aware she was there until she spoke.

"Draco dear, is everything alright?"

Silence.

"Mum…" Draco started.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what it's like to feel unwanted and scared all the time?"

Silence filled the room once again.

She didn't answer for she knew she didn't have the right answer.

She let his words echo off the walls.

"My life before…I left it all behind and never said goodbye. I'm not ready to go on yet."

She took his hand and gave it a small kiss. She dropped his hand but looked into his eyes before leaving, almost to try and comfort him.

He tried his best not to make eye contact with her. He didn't need her now. He couldn't need his mother.

He needed to depend on only himself and no one else.

She let out a small sigh and left the room.

He had no idea what was to come.


End file.
